Haven
by Scorpio- My Other Gemini Half
Summary: An accident involving a stupid wizard and a time-turner leaves Harry in the Hidden Forest, where he is raised by some interesting creatures.
1. Chapter 1: Silver

**AN - Gemini: I will be inventing Parseltongue translations for some names, as well as invent a few species of magical creatures and at least one new species of dragon.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do, however, own the random species of reptiles that I create, as well as Parseltongue name translations.

 **Languages for the time being:**

 _Parseltongue_

English

Chapter 1: Silver

Harry Potter was an ordinary child with a less than ordinary problem. His parents had died, and he was living with an aunt, uncle, and cousin that hated him. They hated him because weird things happened around him. They blamed him for everything weird that happened around them.

And the worst part of his problem was that he couldn't run away. Whenever he tried, the police or some weirdoes in cloaks would catch him and take him back.

Harry liked running. He liked to feel the wind on his face and in his hair. He cherished those few moments of freedom he felt whenever he ran. He loved running so much that he was always doing it. Everywhere he went, he would be running. It had even become a little game for him, see how far he could run before he got caught.

However, little did Harry know that his latest attempt to escape on July 31, 1986 would be his last.

* * *

Harry was running as fast as he could. He passed a white chalk line on the sidewalk and grinned. He had just run further than he ever had before. Harry didn't even slow down though, he just grinned and kept running.

Harry kept running until he reached a bridge near the city limits. He finally stopped here. 'Something doesn't feel right', Harry thought. Usually by this time, someone would've caught him.

He decided to sleep under the bridge, as it was getting dark, and he wasn't quite ready to leave London. He made himself comfortable, and closed his eyes. He waited for a few moments before he opened them.

When he opened his eyes, Harry knew he was asleep. The first thing that clued him in was the forest he always saw in his dreams. As he sat up, he saw something jump out of the grass at him. As it landed in his lap, he heard it say, " _Sstranger, you're back!_ "

Harry grinned as he picked up the silver-colored snake. He let it lick him a few times before he said, " _Yeah, I missed you too Svils._ " He noticed something was bothering the snake, so he said, " _What's wrong?_ "

" _Nothing'ss wrong,_ " he heard the snake say nervously. " _Why would anything be wrong?_ "

Harry just stared at it.

" _Alright, fine!_ " He finally said. " _The elderss found out I'd been talking to you._ " The snake looked away, embarrassed. " _They told me we weren't ssuppossed to talk to people, and if I led you back home, you would kill uss all._ "

Harry looked at the snake for a moment. " _Why would I do that?_ " Harry asked. " _I haven't killed you yet. Besides, I'm not actually here._ "

The snake looked startled. " _What do you mean by that?_ " He looked confused. " _I can ssee you right there! I can actually touch you!_ "

Harry chuckled for a minute. " _Sorry, let me explain. Whenever I fall asleep, I come here. This is a place I can find only in my dreams._ " He looked at Svils for a moment before saying. " _But you tell me that this place is real, so I will find it. Whatever it takes, I will find this place and meet you properly._ "

Harry felt himself slipping back to wakefulness, so he said, " _I have to go now, Svils. I'll see you later._ "

* * *

The first things Harry noticed upon waking were the two people standing over him, complaining.

"Blimey, when you said Potter Duty was hell, you weren't kidding." one of them said. "I was only assigned this month, but we've already had to catch him three times."

"He's been gone too long." the other one said. "We're gonna need a time-turner for this one."

Harry knew they wanted to send him back, but he didn't know what they were talking about. 'Time Turner? What's that?' he wondered. Then he panicked. He didn't want to go back, so he jumped to his feet and ran. He didn't get very far before the first man caught him.

"Let me go!" he shouted at him. "I don't want to go back!"

"Hurry up with the turner, Will!" the man holding him shouted.

"Here!" the other man shouted, and threw a round object on a chain at the other man. As the man was reaching for the object, Harry felt an odd tug behind his bellybutton. Everything after that happened in slow motion.

The man caught the object as the other yelled "No, you idiot!" as he was yanked into the air. Harry did the only thing that he could. Close his eyes and picture his forest.


	2. Chapter 2: Gash

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do, however, own the random species of reptiles that I create, as well as Parseltongue name translations.

 **Languages for the time being:**

 _Parseltongue_

English

Chapter 2: Gash

Harry opened his eyes and saw trees. He thought he was asleep, so he tried waking up, and when he couldn't he was confused. He tried digging his nails into his arm, to wake himself up using pain, but he couldn't.

That's when he noticed. He could actually smell the grass and flowers. It took a while to reach his brain, but when it did, he realised that he hadn't been able to smell them whenever he'd been sleeping.

Harry let out a loud cheer. He was actually in his forest somehow. It was not just a dream anymore.

He heard a rustling in the tall grass nearby. Startled, he called out, "Who's there?!" before something hit his face, knocking him down.

" _You're here! I can't believe you're back! I missssed you sso much!_ " It took Harry a while to realize that Svils was on his face, doing the best he could to hug Harry.

" _What do you mean? I was here a few minutes ago._ " Harry was confused. He'd always been back at around the same time every night.

" _No you weren't! It'ss been yearss ssince your lasst vissit!_ " Harry wondered how that had happened. Suddenly, there was more rustling in the grass, before three more snakes emerged, A gold-colored one, a copper-colored one, and an onyx-colored one.

The gold one started talking first." _Svils, the council needss your help with figuring out…_ " it trailed off when it saw Harry standing there.

There were a few moments of awkward silence before the copper one said, " _Why iss there a filthy human here?!_ " he demanded. " _You know they are forbidden in Recondita Silva! We musst kill him immediately to protect our home!_ "

Harry stumbled backwards. " _Please don't kill me!_ " he pleaded with them. " _I'm not like most humans, and I don't even know where we are!_ "

The three snakes looked startled. " _What are we ssuppossed to do now?_ " the gold one asked.

After a few minutes, The onyx one spoke, " _We take him to Khissara._ "

The snakes led Harry through the forest. Svils had decided to curl around Harry's shoulders. When they came to the opening of a large cave, they stopped. Onyx turned to Harry and said, " _This is as far as we go. You must continue by yourself._ "

Svils slithered off and said, " _It sshouldn't take long. I'll be here when you get back._ "

Harry walked into the cave. After a minute of walking, he noticed bones on the ground. The further he walked, the more bones he saw.

A sudden burst of hot air from in front of him caused Harry to stop. He looked up and saw a large pair of glowing emerald eyes. Suddenly, an oddly feminine voice from near those eyes said, "Interesting. What brings a human to my lair?"

Harry was frozen in fear for what felt like hours, before something registered. "You can speak English?" he asked the eyes.

The eyes and voice seemed to laugh at this. "That's your reaction?" It sounded extremely amused. "Your first time meeting a dragon, and you're surprised that I can speak your language? That's a first."

Harry was stunned. He was talking to a dragon. An actual, mythological, dragon. And it was laughing?

"I like you kid." she said. "But still, why did they send you in here?" Before Harry could reply, however, it said, "Wait, you amuse me. Tell me about you."

Harry hesitated for a moment, before deciding that no harm could possibly come from it, and said, "Um, I used to live with a family that hated me. Every night, I used to dream of the same forest. Eventually, in my dream, I met a nice little snake that told me his name was Svils,"

"Ah," the dragon interrupted, "little Silver does have a habit of getting into trouble."

"Silver?" Harry asked, confused.

"It's the translation of his name in your language."

"Oh. Anyway," Harry continued. "Svils and I used to meet up every night and talk about stuff. After a few months, I heard him mention that this was a real place, so I decided to try to find my way here. But whenever I tried to leave my aunt and uncle's house, the police or some weird people in robes always took me back."

At this, the dragon let out a thoughtful "Hmmmmmm." but didn't say anything else, so Harry continued.

"But two nights ago, I managed to escape, and didn't get caught until morning." He told the dragon about his brief encounter with the two men, before finishing, "And I woke up actually here, where I met the other three, who brought me here."

" _Sso you can undersstand thiss language?_ " The dragon asked curiously.

" _Of course._ " Harry responded, not realising the language change.

The dragon laughed again, much to Harry's confusion, before saying, " _Do you want to sstay here?_ "

" _In this cave?_ " Harry was confused.

The dragon laughed again, " _No, ssilly, in the foresst._ "

The dragon saw Harry light up. " _Really? I can stay here?_ "

" _Of course._ " she replied. " _And if the council doessn't agree, they'll have to deal with it._ "

Harry was slightly confused. That was the third time he'd heard the council mentioned, so he asked, " _What council?_ "

The dragon chuckled a bit before replying, " _Oh, right. The Elder Council of the Hidden Forest is a group who determines certain things in the forest. Like if a newcomer arrives, whether they get to stay. However, as I'm a dragon, there's really not much they can do if I decide otherwise._ "

They'd been walking out of the cave and by now, they were getting close to the entrance. " _I still don't even know your name._ " Harry said, then remembered that he still hadn't told the dragon his name. " _By the way, my name is-_ "

" _I know what your name ussed to be._ " the dragon interrupted. " _I will be giving you an appropriate sserpent name when the time comess._ " The dragon paused for a moment, before continuing, " _I am Khissara, which translates to Gash in your language. I belong to a nearly extinct sspeciess of dragon known as Hero's Bane, or as we prefer, Avalonian Bone Dragons._ "

Harry turned towards her, and in the growing light, he could see the enormous gash on the left half of her face that she was named for. As they emerged from the cave, he saw why they were called bone dragons. Khissara had beautiful sapphire scales, but looked as if she was wearing some kind of bone or ivory armor.

She turned to him and said, " _Now, let'ss go introduce you to the council._ "

 **AN - Gem: The next chapter is going to have only Parseltongue, so I won't italicize anything. I'm also going to stop accenting the hiss of the snakes.**

 **AN - Gem: I'll usually put the invented Parseltongue translations in the chapter their introduced in (usually after) or the next one.**

 **AN - Gem: Also, Yes, The Avalonian Bone Dragon is a type of dragon that I completely made up.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do, however, own the random species of reptiles that I create, as well as Parseltongue name translations.

Chapter 3: Fire and Ice

"Hey, why are you going to see the council?" Svils asked when they came out. "Are you going to kick him out?"

"Why would I do that?" Khissara replied with a small laugh. "He's so amusing."

The four snakes looked at them for a while, before goldy said, "Those were laughs, not screeches of rage?"

Harry started laughing. "I guess the cave's echo distorts it quite a bit."

"So you're staying?" Svils looked excited, which was an odd look on a snake.

"Yes." Khissara answered again. "We just have to inform the council." She turned to Harry. "Climb on." she said as she bent down so he could.

The four snakes were shocked. "Khissara, you never let any of us ride on you!" Onyx said, "I find it mildly insulting that you would let this human ride, when you won't even let any other creature."

Khissara sighed. "Very well, Sveren. I will let the four of you ride as well, but only to the clearing." There was much cheering from the snakes at this.

* * *

After getting off in the clearing where the council met, Khissara explained the situation. They were not very happy. There was a lot of arguing before one of them said, "Someone get a Xindicus. We'll just scan him to find out what we want to know."

Harry looked up at Khissara. "What's a Xindicus?" Harry had spoken for the first time in front of the council, surprising all of them.

She looked at him and said, "A Xindicus is a species of snake that can read minds, and can sometimes broadcast what they find there to others."

"Oh. Is it a good thing that they're calling for one?" Harry asked.

"Well," Khissara answered, "it's not necessarily good or bad, it just means that they want to see how you got here for themselves. Whether or not you want to do it is up to you."

"I'll do it." he decided. "I've got nothing to hide, and I really want to stay here."

A short while later, a metallic red snake entered the clearing and said, "Where's my victim?"

"Over here, Xaldu." Khissara told him causing the Xindicus to turn towards them.

"We want to see his memories, Xaldu." the council member that had called for him said. "We're trying to decide if we should let this human stay, as Khissara thinks."

"Oh," he complained, "no killing?"

"That depends on what we see." The council member replied.

* * *

There was literally an hour of silence as the council tried to process what they had just seen. Finally, the one who called for Xaldu said, "No hatchling should be put through some of those things." to which many agreed.

Harry heard a female voice say, "I wish to help raise him. Khissara's right, he is amusing. He reminds me of my aunt in that way."

Harry looked up to see who had spoken. He saw a woman's body, but Khissara put a wing in front of him before he could see her face. "Be careful, she's a Gorgon." she told him.

"A Gorgon?" Harry asked. "As in the ones that turn you to stone if you look at them?"

The Gorgon laughed. "Not quite." She replied. "It's slightly different for each of us, although our looks do kill. My Aunt Medusa turned people to stone, My looks freeze people solid, and my mother made people burst into flames."

"Perceptive little one, isn't he?" a newcomer said. Harry turned and saw a snake the size of a train. The snake stared at him for a minute before saying, "Interesting."

Harry looked to Khissara for an explanation. "This is Salisthan. He's a Savinet, a species that's been known to be able to see curses." She explained, before turning to Salisthan and asking, "What's interesting?"

The snake laughed. "He seems to have a blessing of Dohrvak, as well as a curse of Innis, and potential for a Gorgon's Regret."

Harry once again looked to Khissara. "Now I know why I like you so much." she responded. "You apparently have a dragon ancestor and a gorgon ancestor. You also have a soul curse. This curse in particular is the result of forcing you to be a container for a piece of someone else's soul."

Harry must have looked confused, because the gorgon had put on a blindfold and sat down next to him, while saying, "That's a bit of a problem. He doesn't know."

"I don't know what?" Harry almost yelled.

Khissara told her, "Sarlen, stop teasing him already."

Sarlen pouted, but said, "Fine. You're a wizard, Szillzis."

Harry looked around. "Who's a what?" he asked.

Sarlen laughed. "It's what I just named you. In the human language, it means Flare."

"Why'd you give me that name?" He was curious.

"You've got a sunny personality." she said, "Besides, you're related to dragons, which are all known to breathe fire. I simply gave you a name with more than one meaning that applies to you."

"So I'm a what exactly?" he asked her.

Khissara sighed. "You can use magic."

"Oooooohhhhhhhhh." he replied.

"How old are you anyway?" Xaldu asked him.

"I'm six."

Sarlen stood up and said, "Well then, little Szillzis, we have about five years to teach you what you need to know."

"About what?" Harry asked.

He saw a creepy smile that gave him chills as she said, "Everything."

 **My creations: Snake species Xindicus and Savinet, and the blessing and curses mentioned in this chapter. Also, changes to the legends of the gorgons.**

 **Parseltongue Translations - Sveren: Serious**

 **Xaldu: Nosy**

 **Sarlen: Frost**

 **Salisthan: Pierce**

 **Dohrvak: King**

 **Blessing of Dohrvak: I'll leave you to guess at that until I reveal it**

 **Curse of Innis: Parseltongue phrase for a living horcrux (Also one of my invented translations)**

 **Gorgon's Regret: Curse on a gorgon's eyes that kills people with a single look (Change to legends)**

 **AN - Gem: Always looking for good Parseltongue-sounding names that I can invent translations for. Please suggest.**

 **AN - Scp: Hi. I'm Scorpio. I'm Gemini's other-half-slash-peer-editor-for-projects. I will make AN's from time to time, and they will be amusing…. For some.**

 **AN - Gem: He's my twin that was born on not-my-birthday.**

 **AN - Scp: Gemini, keep your AN's to your section above** **me** **mine.**


	4. Chapter 4: Gaia

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do, however, own the random species of reptiles that I create, as well as Parseltongue name translations.

Languages: _English_ , Parseltongue

Chapter 4: Gaia

It had been two years since Szillzis had ended up in the Hidden Forest. In that time, he'd met all kinds of magical creatures that lived there. The sirens and mermaids were some of his favorites. They were always playful.

Today though, he was supposed to meet Gaia. From what he'd been told, Gaia was the ruler of the Forest because she represented the earth's life force. She was apparently an Ouroboros, a giant snake that circles the world, and has its own tail in its mouth.

"Calm down, Szillzis." He looked up at the dragon he'd taken to calling 'Mother'.

"I'm just nervous that she won't like me." Harry replied.

She gave him an encouraging look. "How could she not like you? All of the females here like you, as well as most of the males."

He looked at her sheepishly. "I guess you're right. But I'm still nervous."

"And that's okay," she replied. "Just be yourself, and you'll be fine." She got up then and said, "It's time. Do you remember how to do it?"

"Yes." he replied, thinking of his training from the past two years. "I can only do one part at a time, though."

She nodded, "Do just the wings then."

So Harry concentrated, and felt the black dragon wings slowly grow from his back. When they were fully out, Khissara said, "We'll work on your takeoff and landing on our way. Follow me." and with that, she leapt into the sky.

Szillzis Jumped as high as he could, and started flapping his new wings. When he was at about treetop level, his mother said, "Not bad for your first time. You need to flap wider and shorter."

"Got it." he replied as he followed her across the sky to the center of the forest. When they got there, she told him to follow her lead as she slowly circled in a downwards spiral, with him close behind.

He didn't quite get the landing. He stumbled and rolled, only getting up after his wings had retreated. Hearing laughing, Szillzis turned to see Gaia's head looking down at him. 'You need to work on that landing, Hatchling.' she said to him.

Having been told that ouroboros' speak telepathically, and actually experiencing it were two different things entirely. It felt odd having that disembodied voice in your head, even when you could see that body. Or at least some of it.

"I don't think it was bad for my first time." he replied, earning a laugh.

'That is certainly true.' Gaia told him. 'Most of the time, hatchlings break a few limbs on their first few landings.'

"Good morning, Gaia." Khissara said to her.

'Ah, so this is the hatchling you and Sarlen were telling me about.'

"Of course. You said you wanted to meet him as soon as he was ready."

'He's so cute, I wish I could hug him.'

Szillzis was stunned at this comment, but replied, "That's okay, I can hug you." and proceeded to do so. After a few hours of talking, Khissara said, "We have to go now. Sarlen is taking him to the wizard world tomorrow to find some information that will help his learning. He should rest before then."

'Very well.' she seemed sad that they were leaving, and said, "I expect you to come visit me at least once a month, until you start school.'

"Okay." Szillzis was very happy about the prospect of talking to her more.

As they were about to take off, she quickly said, 'Wait, he's going to the wizard world?'

Khissara looked at her and said, "We need some books so he can learn some important things."

She thought for a moment before saying, 'Take one of my teeth. He'll need to protect himself.'

Szillzis said, "but I'm learning how to use my blessing of Dohrvak, and Sarlen is going with me, so I'll be fine."

Khissara looked at him. "No, Hatchling. You should accept her contribution to your health, because she's never done anything like this before. And you'll need it more than you think."

He thought about it for a minute before saying, "It would be strange to carry around a fang, so can we get Shasem to make it into a weapon of some sort?"

He got a confirmation from both of them. Then he saw some of Gaia's baby teeth half-buried throughout the clearing. He grabbed the one closest to him and pulled it out. It was about the same size as an English broadsword that he'd seen when he was four.

Khissara carried it back to the cave for him.

* * *

A few hours and some donations of basilisk venom later, Harry had a sword made from an Ouroboros tooth. Sarlen made a scabbard for it, so he could carry it on his back.

A Galke came by a short time later to teach him some basic self defence moves he could use his sword for.

It was around noon when they actually left. They flew to the edge of the nearest town, where Szillzis and his 'mum' went on alone from there. As they were walking into town, Sarlen put on a pair of sunglasses and said, " _From here onwards, we'll only speak English, so as not to disturb the humans._ " He nodded his reply, as they entered the shop.

" _Welcome._ " the man at the counter said, " _Anything I can help you with today?_ " he looked up and saw who it was. " _Ah, Winter. The usual, I assume?_ " He smiled.

" _No, actually I'm going to be taking my son to Diagon Alley today._ "

The man looked disappointed, but gestured them to the back room. He handed Winter a keychain and said, " _The phrase to get back is 'Take me home.'_ "

He'd been told about portkeys, so he grabbed onto his mum before she could travel.

* * *

When he regained his senses, Szillzis was sitting at a table in a candle-lit room. " _Winter?_ " he asked.

" _My name that I use when not in the Forest._ " she explained.

Harry looked at her for a while. She looked very different from her usual self while wearing the shawl and sunglasses. " _What are you going to call me when we're not at home?_ " he asked.

She thought for a few minutes. " _I don't want to use your old name, but we can't use your current name._ " she appeared deep in thought.

Harry thought about it too. She'd named him because of the sun, so Summer? No, that was a girl's name. Then it hit him. " _Solaris?_ " he suggested.

She smiled at him. " _That sounds like a good name. Very well, Solaris._ "

Suddenly, there were several loud cracks, and someone yelled, " _Nobody move!_ "

Harry actually stopped moving. He heard his mum whisper, "Put scales on your face, now!"

Not wanting to disobey, he concentrated, and felt the scales emerge, he decided not to cover his whole face, but did just enough for the edge, and enough to cover his scar.

The man who'd told nobody to move said, " _We're looking for Harry Potter. We know he's here._ "

Winter stood up and asked, " _Who exactly are you, and why do you think he's here?_ "

The man turned to her and said, " _Odd clothing. I'm an auror from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement of the Ministry of Magic. When Harry Potter disappeared two years ago, Albus Dumbledore had us set up detection wards here, so we'd know if he ever showed up._ "

" _Let me guess,_ " Solaris said from where he was. " _Those wards were triggered today?_ "

The auror saw the scales on his face, and said, " _What do you know about it, half-breed?_ "

" _I saw a boy with green eyes and black hair come in here a moment ago._ " he said, to winter's approval. " _He went into the alley._ "

As the aurors rushed out to look for him, Winter took Solaris's hand, and led him out right behind them. " _Mum, why'd he call me a half-breed?_ " he asked.

" _Because you look like you're a dragon-human half-breed right now._ "

Satisfied with that answer, he followed her in silence. She led him into Flourish and Blotts and told him to look around.

He was in the back of the store when something caught his eye. The Basics and Differences of Animagi and Metamorphmagi sounded interesting. He grabbed it and resolved to ask his mum what they were. He found a few other books his mum had wanted him to grab, and went to go find her.

After about five minutes of not finding her, he started freaking out. He was about to go ask the person at the front desk to help, when he saw another interesting title: Potion-Making Properties of Magical Reptiles. As he grabbed it, someone else was grabbing the book next to it.

Solaris looked up, and saw a boy with shockingly red hair. The boy turned away from him and said, " _Mum, I found the potions textbook._ "

As he was walking away, Solaris said, " _Can you help me find my mum?_ "

The boy heard him and turned around. After looking at him for a few minutes, he responded, " _Sure. I'm Percy Weasley by the way._ "

" _I'm Solaris…_ " He thought for a moment. Neither mother nor mum had told him a last name to use. Then it hit him. " _Solaris Reptilia._ "

" _Nice to meet you Solaris._ " He turned away for a moment saying, " _Mum, I'm going to help a lost kid find his mum,_ " and turned back to Harry before telling him to start at the entrance of the store, and work his way up and down the aisles.

Towards the back of the store, they found both of their mums chatting. After a brief introduction of Percy and Solaris's mum, Percy's mum said, " _So this is your little boy you've been telling me about in those letters._ "

She proceeded to give him a hug, to which Winter replied, " _Molly, he's not quite used to being around other people._ "

" _Are you okay?_ " Percy asked Solaris when he noticed that he'd frozen up. " _Don't mind mum, she does that to almost everyone._ "

Hearing this, Harry relaxed a bit. He turned to his mum and asked, " _What are animagi and metamorphmagi?_ "

When asked why, he showed her the books he'd grabbed, and she said, " _We probably should get those. They would help._ "

After a few more minutes of talking to the Weasleys, Harry said, " _Mum, we should go home soon, before Mother starts worrying._ "

After a moment of confusion from the Weasleys, Winter explained, " _His father died when he was very young. Another woman in the town has been taking care of him with me. He calls me mum, and her mother._ "

It was not quite the truth, but not quite lies either. Either way, it made Molly understand. Before they walked out of the store, however, Winter turned to Mrs. Weasley and asked, " _How would you feel if he came over for about a day every month, so you can teach him proper Wizarding manners?_ "

Mrs. Weasley smiled and said, " _That would be lovely. We'd have to coordinate though, so we don't interrupt Arthur's work schedule. He's read the letters, and is looking very much forward to meeting him._ "

They went to a place behind the Cauldron, and before they portkeyed away Percy ran up and said, " _I'm looking forward to seeing you over the winter holidays._ " before running off.

Then they went home.

 **Mine: Changes to myths. Galke, which are a reptilian species similar to lamias.**

 **Translations - Shasem: Blacksmith**

 **AN - Gem: In my mind, Ouroboros' are giant snakes that circle worlds, and if they die or let go of their tail, the planet they're circling dies. This is my own idea, not from myths.**

 **AN - Gem: Also named the Ouroboros accordingly.**

 **AN - Gem: Has anyone figured out what Dohrvak's Blessing is yet?**


	5. Chapter 5: Burrow Visits

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do, however, own the random species of reptiles that I create, as well as Parseltongue name translations.

Languages: English, _Parseltongue_

Chapter 5: Burrow Visits

Szillzis was looking forward to his Weasley visit this month. It had been about a year since the first meeting in Diagon Alley, and he'd learned that the winter visits were the best. He got to stay longer. This time, he got to stay for a whole week!

" _Calm down, Hatchling._ " his mother said. " _They don't get back from the station until 1:00._ "

He got an idea. " _Why don't we go surprise them at the station then?_ "

Khissara and Sarlen both laughed, before Sarlen said, " _I would like to see Molly's face when that happens._ "

" _So would I._ " Khissara agreed. " _Go get ready. The train gets there in an hour._ "

In the years Harry had lived in the forest, many of the Forest's residents had decided to help build a house for him and Sarlen close to Khissara's cave. Even the centaurs had helped. So he ran to his room, packed his bag (They had helped him learn how to make clothing too), put his fang-sword on his back, and met back up with his mother and mum outside. " _Flying the whole way, or just to the village?_ " he asked.

" _The whole way._ " Khissara replied. " _Why not._ "

* * *

They landed in an area of King's Cross that was under construction, where Solaris retreated his wings and Khissara transformed into her human form. He'd never seen her human form before, so he was shocked when he saw her as a beautiful woman with blue hair and green eyes. She also couldn't get the scales to retreat completely, so she looked similar to how Solaris had when he'd disguised himself in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Come on, Hatchling. Let's go surprise your friends."

They walked onto platform 9 ¾, but stayed close to the shadows. They tried to semi-hide themselves, but two reptilian half-breed-looking women with a young boy certainly attracted attention.

When the Hogwarts train arrived, Solaris walked away from his guardians, so as to be less conspicuous.

* * *

Percy had just greeted his family when he heard, "Hi Percy! How've you been?" he looked up and saw a small boy sitting on top of his trolley.

"All the Weasleys stared at the boy before Percy asked, "Excuse me, but who are you?" For some reason, that sword on his back looked familiar.

He heard the boy say, "Oh right, you've never seen me like this." before scales appeared on his face.

"Oh." Percy was unusually calm, while the rest of his family was starting to freak out. "Hi, Solaris. It's nice to see you again." When his mother heard his name, she immediately calmed down and tried to give him a hug.

She only tried because Solaris had leapt out of the way at the last moment. She pouted because of this. It was odd to see mother pouting. Then she started chasing after him.

* * *

"You realize she's not going to stop trying until she actually hugs you right?" Solaris turned and saw his guardians approaching.

"Fine." he stood still just long enough for her to give a hug before disappearing behind Percy. Then he remembered something. "Oh, Percy. This is my mother," he gestured to Khissara, "And you've already met mum."

When the twins finally got over their shock they started asking questions. "How did you do that?", "Can you teach us how to do that?" and "What else can you do?" among others. When Solaris told them that he'd show them at their house, they asked a different question, "Why'd you say hi to Percy first?"

"Because Percy's my friend." he said simply.

"No way." Fred said.

"Percy," George continued.

"Has friends?" they finished together.

"Of course I do." Percy replied.

When their parents were done talking, The Weasleys took Solaris back to the burrow, while the serpentine ladies went home.

* * *

"Let's do some practice Quidditch before dinner!" Fred had decided, sharing a smile with his twin.

To their surprise, Solaris's response was "What's Quidditch?"

After a brief rundown of the rules and history, Solaris had agreed. When the Weasleys pulled out the brooms, they got another surprising response. "Why do you need those?"

"Because it's played in the air." It was Ron who answered the question.

"But it's not specifically in the rules that you need to use one is it?"

Fred and George thought about it for a minute before leafing through the rulebook. "Actually, no it's not."

Solaris grew his wings out and said, "What position do you want me to play?"

Fred and George smiled. "Keeper."

* * *

Fred and George were groaning. They'd pitted the whole family against Solaris, Percy, and Ginny, and they'd still lost.

Much to the twins confusion, at dinner, he'd asked the entire family, "Please keep my wings secret. I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but I couldn't resist showing off in front of Fred and George."

"Of course we'll keep it secret." Molly said before giving the death look to her family, and continued, "Won't we?" They all nodded frantically.

The next morning, they had a few unexpected visitors.

"Good morning, Arthur. Good to see you, Molly." Harry looked to the door and saw an old man with a log, white beard, half-moon glasses, and wearing a purple robe. Behind him were a giant of a man and a sneering man with greasy-looking hair.

"What brings you three here, Professor Dumbledore?" Molly asked the old man.

"I decided to come check up on your family. Also, you wouldn't believe what device in my office activated."

"You found him?" Mr. Weasley asked. By this point Harry was a little confused.

Dumbledore was about to respond when the large man caught a glimpse of Solaris and said, "Harry?"

Remembering that name from his time at the Dursley's, he froze for a minute before replying, "Who?"

"You look just like him," Hagrid said.

"He's the son of an old friend of mine." Molly said quickly. "His mother's letting me teach him about the wizarding world."

Thankful for the distraction, Harry turned to the large man and caused the scales to visibly spread across his face, until most of his face was covered, with them watching. Then he asked, "Who were you talking about?"

Before the man could respond, he felt something poke at his mind, before a silvery streak went between him and the sneering man, before returning. Looking over, Solaris saw that it was Svils. "Good Svils." he pet the snake in front of everybody. "Why'd you come with me."

" _Because I didn't think you'd be safe by yourself._ " he replied.

"I don't care." Harry was aware he was still speaking English. "I didn't know you were here, so you would have starved."

" _But…_ "

"And I don't think the Weasleys would appreciate you eating their family rat."

" _I'm sorry._ "

Then Dumbledore said, "You can understand Parseltongue?"

Everyone heard harry let out a loud hiss of annoyance. Or at least they thought that's what it was before they saw Dumbledore turn completely white.

"Enough of this!" the greasy-haired man said. He pointed at Solaris. "You're coming with me, boy. I know that snake isn't poisonous."

Harry simply got up, walked past him, and before the man cold say anything, said, "I'd like to see you try." as he pulled out a sword that he hadn't noticed before.

Never mind. It wasn't a sword, the man noted. It was a fucking huge snake fang.

* * *

Snape looked at the boy with the fang/sword thing and the silvery snake that was fading in and out of visibility on his shoulders.

Genuinely curious, he decided to ask, "What animal does a fang that big come from?"

The boy replied, "My friend, Gaia." the name told Snape that it was probably a very large snake. "She's an Ouroboros." well, shit. That was a big snake. A **very** big snake.

"How did you get to be friends with an Ouroboros?" Snape was very interested in possible uses of Ouroboros parts in potions.

"I can't tell you." the boy said.

Snape remembered that Albus had brought him along to put the boy to sleep, but the boy didn't look like he was just going to let him drug him. So Snape conjured a sword and decided to see how good the boy was with that sword. And also to see how rusty his own skills had gotten.

As he was putting the sleeping draught on his blade, the boy said something that chilled him to the bones. "It's also been modified to produce its own Basilisk venom."


	6. Chapter 6: Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do, however, own the random species of reptiles that I create, as well as Parseltongue name translations.

Languages: English, _Parseltongue_

Chapter 6: Diagon Alley

Szillzis had managed to drive off the idiots trying to kidnap him. After he had escaped, he'd gone home. Over the two years afterwards, Mrs. Weasley had not told them whenever he'd come over for his lessons. He'd also been exchanging regular letters with Fred, George, and Percy.

At the end of his last Burrow visit, two owls had come. One carried Ron's Hogwarts letter. The other contained his own. When he showed the letter to his mum and mother, they immediately flew over to Hogwarts to have a conversation with the headmaster.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was having his morning coffee when he saw something unusual through the window. Hoping it wasn't what he thought, he rushed out to the front courtyard.

Seeing a blue and white dragon that he couldn't identify land, Dumbledore was hoping that nothing bad was going to happen. He was extremely wrong.

All of the teachers had gathered out front to see this oddity, even by magical standards. They saw a boy and a woman, both wearing blindfolds, get off before the dragon transformed into a woman herself.

The first woman marched up to dumbledore and said, "We need to talk. And if you try anything funny, you'll discover how life is as an ice sculpture!" The teachers then watched as the three strangers literally dragged Dumbledore up to his office, completely ignoring the password protected staircase.

* * *

Mcgonagall was being very polite, and was bringing their guests tea. She was about to knock on the door when she heard yelling. She knocked, and opened it when there was a pause when Dumbledore gave the affirmative.

She set the tea down and was about to leave when Albus said, "No, Minerva. You should stay. This conversation probably concerns you. Could you call the rest of the heads of house for me? We'll be down to the Great Hall in a few minutes."

"Of course, headmaster." she replied.

As she left, she heard the shouting start up again. "His name's not Harry Potter, and it hasn't been for five years now! So I suggest you update your records!"

* * *

As the four entered the Great Hall, the teachers were talking about what was going on. As soon as they saw them, they quieted down. "This," Dumbledore gestured to the boy, "is Solaris Reptilia. He is going to be attending Hogwarts this year. Due to some unusual circumstances, we're going to have to decide on his house ourselves."

"Why can't the sorting hat do it?" Snape asked.

"Because it seems to have had a mental breakdown." was Dumbledore's reply.

"I just wanted to talk to it." Solaris mumbled.

After a brief conversation, they decided that it would be best to allow him to choose his own at the sorting ceremony, after the situation was explained to the students.

Before they left, however, Snape got curious, so he asked the boy, "Why are you wearing a blindfold now?"

He turned his head in Snape's direction and said simply, "Because I don't want to turn anyone into dust."

* * *

A few weeks before the encounter with the professors, everyone in the Forest knew about the adoption ritual. They knew because Szillzis had asked them for ingredients which they had donated.

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was the headache. Szillzis rolled over, walked to the lake outside, and just in time, remembered not to look at his reflection. The adoption ritual had been a little rough, but that was probably because of the non-humans adopting him.

Hearing Khissara approach, he stated, " _My head hurts._ "

" _If you want to learn what it does, I've got a small rat problem in the cave._ "

He hugged her before going into the cave to look for the rats. The first noticeable change was that he could see clearly in the utter blackness of the cave. He walked for a while before he came across the first rat. As soon as it saw his face, it disintegrated. He was so shocked, he ran out of the cave, covering his face.

He flopped down on his bed and stayed there, with his face firmly planted in his pillow. He felt his mum sit down on the bed next to him and said, " _That bad, huh?_ "

" _They turn people to dust._ " was all he had to say to her.

He felt her push something into his hand, so he risked a look and saw a blindfold. He put it on and asked, " _How am I supposed to see where I'm going?_ "

He heard the smile in her voice when she'd said, " _Gorgons used to cover their eyes all of the time. To navigate around, they learned to see with their ears. And some with their noses, but most with their ears._ "

" _Like bats and whales?_ "

" _More like bats than whales._ "

So Szillzis learned to navigate through echolocation. When he was training with Khissara, he realised that summoning his scales, tail, and wings was a lot easier.

* * *

Going into Ollivander's was an interesting experience. "Well,what have we here?"

Solaris turned and saw the old man coming out of the back of the store. "I'm here to buy a wand," he said politely.

The man smiled. "If you weren't, you'd be in the wrong store, Mr. Potter."

"No, I'm not." he said to the old man who he assumed was Ollivander.

He looked confused, and asked, "What do you mean?"

Still being polite as Aunt Molly had taught him, he said, "My name is Solaris Reptilia," he held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Ollivander."

* * *

It took hours to find a wand. They went through all the wands in the store to no avail. After thinking for a few minutes, Ollivander had said, "It pains me to say this, but we may have to try some wands that I received when Gregorovitch went out of business."

So they went through all of those wands with no response. That was when Solaris was drawn towards a door that was labelled 'On loan from America'. Ollivander saw him going over and simply said, "I wonder."

He went into the room, and came out a moment later with a brown, interestingly designed wand. As soon as he handed it over, a cascade of multi-colored sparks exploded from the tip.

"Dogwood, with a core from a horned serpent's horn." Ollivander said. "Seven and a half inches, quite springy. Very interesting implications indeed."

So Solaris bought the wand and rejoined his mum outside, where she'd just gotten back from buying his school books.

He showed her his wand, and she said, "Make sure it doesn't get too bored." with a wink.

* * *

After completing all of their other shopping, they went to get Solaris's robes. His mum left him there and ran off, saying something about a surprise.

As soon as he entered, he heard a boy ask, "Why are you wearing a blindfold?" Solaris let out a small whistle to get a good picture of the boy.

He was a ferrety looking kid, with his hair practically glued to his head. Feeling out with his magic, he 'saw' that his hair was blond.

"Are you blind?" the kid asked.

"No," he replied, "My eyes can turn people into dust."

The boy wasn't quite sure what to think of that sentence. He was about to say something before Madam Malkin came in. She didn't look up at them, but said to Solaris, "Come stand over here, and I'll have you measured in a minute."

Seeing him navigate around the store, the boy asked, "How can you see with that blindfold on? Is it enchanted?"

"No," Solaris replied again, "I've become quite good at seeing with my ears."

The boy was about to ask another question, but Solaris said, "I mean I can technically see using echolocation, much like bats do."

"Oh." was all the boy had to say.

"I can also spread out my magic to see colors."

"That's… interesting." the boy said. "My name is Draco Malfoy, by the way."

"Solaris Reptilia." he answered. "I won't know anyone in our year at hogwarts. Do you want to be friends?"

Draco scoffed. "Me? Friends with you? Looking at your scales, I assume you're a half-breed. No sensible pureblood would be your friend."

Solaris turned his face towards Draco. It was very creepy, because Draco could swear that he was staring into his soul. After a few moments of awkward silence, Solaris said, "Don't lie to yourself."

Draco was shocked by this statement. But he wasn't finished. "My ears hear everything. I can hear your sadness at not having a proper friend." Draco was about to protest, when he said, "Or at least, a proper, intelligent friend. The point is, you don't have to push away potential friends or allies just because your father expects you to associate with certain people."

'He brings up a good point', Draco thought. "In fact," he continued, "If you associated with people from other houses and gained their trust, you could tell your father that you have an information network inside Hogwarts. He'd probably be impressed by that."

"How did you know about my father?" Draco asked.

"Because he's outside, talking to the golems behind him."

'Yep that accurately describes Crabbe and Goyle.' Draco thought.

When Madam Malkin had finished with their robes, Draco saw his new friend walk over to a gorgon who was holding something behind her back. As he walked away, he heard Solaris say, "Cool! You found an Occamy!"

* * *

DELETED SCENE:

After the three had left, Snape said, "Three galleons he picks Slytherin."

 **AN - Gem: For those of you who were wondering, Svils is another type of snake that I've made. I don't have a name for them yet, but they can turn invisible for short periods at a time. They're also surprisingly good at camouflaging themselves.**

 **AN - Gem: About the wand: Dogwood is a playful wood that prefers to be used creatively. The horned serpent's horn is exceptionally powerful, sensitive to Parseltongue, and can warn its owner about danger by emitting a low musical tone.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do, however, own the random species of reptiles that I create, as well as Parseltongue name translations.

Chapter 7: The Hogwarts Express

"Hi Draco!" Malfoy turned to see the boy on his trolley.

"Who's this, Draco?" his father asked.

He sighed. "Father, this is my friend, Solaris Reptilia. Solaris, this is my father."

Solaris hopped off the trolley and stuck his hand out to the man. "Nice to meet you." the man tentatively shook it.

"Oh, Draco!" Solaris gestured to the gorgon he'd seen in Diagon Alley last week. "This is my mum." Then, to Draco's surprise, he gestured towards a blue-haired woman and said, "And this is my mother."

"Nice to meet you," he said dazedly.

"I'll see you on the train." Solaris said, bounding off.

* * *

Draco opened the compartment door, and saw four people already in there. "Why are three of the Weasleys here?" he asked as he sat down next to his friend.

"Because their my friends." he said. "Besides, remember what I said last week?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Hey Solaris?" Oh great, the twins started talking.

"Why did you,"

"Invite a snake,"

"To ride with us?"

"Especially,"

"When you know,"

"What we do,"

"To snakes."

He just looked at them. "Be nice." Draco had never heard anyone talk so sternly before. "Or I'll tell the whole school about what happened on christmas last year."

Draco saw the Weasley twins visibly pale. This boy had blackmail on the twins? He was liked him more already.

* * *

"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Solaris looked over at Percy, who'd asked the question. The twins had been surprised when he didn't pull out something to do, but instead actively participated in the conversation.

"Whichever one I choose."

This reply rendered the compartment silent. "What do you mean by that?" one of the twins asked.

"Well Fred; mother, mum, and I had to pay a visit to hogwarts over the summer. I tried talking to the sorting hat and it apparently had a mental breakdown."

"How are we going to be sorted then?" Draco asked.

"They said it should be recovered enough to sort by the start of the year, as long as it didn't have to sort me."

"Oh. Okay then."

* * *

A girl soon came to the compartment and said, "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one."

She saw the compartment turn to one of them, and she asked, "Are you blind?"

Solaris turned to her and said, "That was a rude question. But I might as well be, since my gaze turns people into dust."

The girl seemed unsure of how to respond. After a few moments, Solaris said, "He's hiding under the seat in compartment… 42."

Right before she left, she said, "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

"Solaris Reptilia."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Percy Weasley."

"Fred."

"George."

Solaris said quickly before she left, "After you give Neville back his toad, you can come back here to sit with us."

"I can't just leave Neville."

"So bring him too."

* * *

After Hermione and Neville came back to the compartment, everyone was surprised when it expanded itself.

After a brief conversation on which house those two might be in, everyone caught a glimpse of silver before Solaris's hand smacked something.

"Svils, no eating Trevor! He's Neville's pet, so you can't eat him." Then, they heard an odd hissing from the snake, which sounded suspiciously like grumbling. "I don't care if you're hungry. You can eat at Hogwarts."

Hermione looked up from her book and said, "I'm confused. What just happened?"

"Solaris stopped his pet snake from eating Neville's toad." Percy said.

Before Solaris could make a response, Draco cut in, "Firstly, I think the snake's his friend, not his pet. Second," he turned to Solaris, "You're a parselmouth aren't you?" Draco noticed that he should've been freaking out, but for some reason, in the week since they'd met in Diagon Alley, Draco was becoming more open-minded.

'Besides, the kid's got a gorgon for a mum.' he thought.

Solaris nodded. "Right on both accounts, Sarek."

They looked at him. "Sarek?" Malfoy asked.

"It's a nickname I gave you. It means ferret in Parseltongue."

"Why did you give me that name? Do I look like a ferret or something?"

"Honestly," Percy said, "yeah. You do."

They heard the train whistle, and hurried to go change into their school robes.


	8. Chapter 8: Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do, however, own the random species of reptiles that I create, as well as Parseltongue name translations.

Chapter 8: Hogwarts

"First years, this way!" The Weasleys left the four of them to go off in a different direction.

"Here, watch this." Solaris said to them before bounding up to the half-giant. He put on a really creepy smile (No, really. It even had the pointed teeth and everything) and said, "Hello!"

They watched as he turned around, saw Solaris, and… ran off screaming.

"What's the story behind that?" Draco asked.

Solaris turned his smile (Seriously, it was starting to make him want to cower in fear) on Malfoy and said, "The same reason than Ron over there won't come within swinging distance."

That's when Draco noticed the huge sword on Solaris's back. That actually seemed to be when everyone noticed it.

They all got in the boats, with Solaris, Draco, Hermione, and Neville riding together.

As soon as they entered the castle, a ghost came in through the ceiling and threw a pie at Mcgonagall's face.

"Peeve's!" she yelled at him before vanishing it, turning to the first-years, and saying, "That was the school's resident poltergeist. I'm sure you can guess what his name is. I am Professor Mcgonagall. In a few moments, you will be led into the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into one of four houses: noble Gryffindor, wise Ravenclaw, loyal Hufflepuff, and cunning Slytherin."

She led them in, and up to the front, where an old hat sat on a stool. When they were all gathered up there, the hat started singing a song.

(No, I don't feel like putting the song in. If you want to read it, find the first book.)

When it was done, Mcgonagall pulled out a scroll and started calling out names. "Abbott, Hannah."

Solaris didn't pay much attention, but he did note which houses his friends got in. "Granger, Hermione," Ravenclaw. "Longbottom, Neville," Gryffindor. "Malfoy, Draco," Slytherin. When she finally got to, "Zabini, Blaise," and he was the only one up there, he could feel the eyes on him. He heard everyone take a deep breath from shock as Mcgonagall put away the scroll.

She turned to the students and explained, "Due to a series of circumstances that took place over the summer, the sorting hat has been rendered unable to sort Solaris Reptilia. Therefore, the school faculty has decided to leave the decision up to him."

As she sat down, the students heard Solaris say, "I just wanted to talk to it. I didn't know it would have a mental breakdown." and they all started laughing. Once the laughing had quieted down, Solaris called out, "Ferret!"

After a few moments of confusion, Draco said, "I do **NOT** look like a ferret!" which was all Solaris needed to find his way over.

"You responded, didn't you?"

After a few more moments of laughing, the food appeared on the plates. Solaris heard someone say from his left, "Do you need help getting any of the food?"

"No, I'm fine." he said as he grabbed a few pieces of chicken. "What's your name?"

"Blaise Zabini."

"Is your family related to Sirens?" he asked.

Blaise smiled nervously. "How'd you know?"

"I grew up around Sirens. You're giving off a low level Siren Call curse."

He blinked for a few minutes. "It's a curse?"

"Not a curse in the usual sense. More like a genetic curse similar to a Gorgon's eyes or a phoenix's immortality."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." At that moment was when Svils chose to reveal himself by attacking a piece of chicken.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Blaise scrambled backwards. "What is that?!" unfortunately, everyone else had seen the silver snake, and was now staring at it. Snape paleing did not go unnoticed.

" _I swear, you're going to get me killed one of these days._ " he said to the snake. " _I should send you home right now._ "

" _But I don't have anyone to take me!_ " he complained.

" _You don't think I didn't notice Zarkel sneak on me before I left?_ "

" _Dang it. I'm sorry! I'll be good from now on!_ "

" _You better._ "

Unfortunately, everyone had heard him speaking Parseltongue. He simply 'looked' out at them before saying, "What would you expect? My mum's a gorgon."

People seemed to calm down after that.

* * *

When dinner had ended, Dumbledore stood up and said, "You will now follow your heads of house and prefects to your common rooms. Classes start tomorrow."

Deleted scene:

The color finally returned to Snape's face as dinner ended and the students left the Great Hall. "Pay up, Minerva." He held his out to the Gryffindor head of house with a smile.

 **AN - Gem: Anyone want to guess why the sorting hat had a breakdown?**


	9. Chapter 9: Classes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do, however, own the random species of reptiles that I create, as well as Parseltongue name translations.

Chapter 9: Classes

The Prefect led them down to the dungeons, and up to a wall. He said, "Wiggenweld," and the wall split open and retreated, revealing a passageway. They followed it further downwards to the Common Room.

The prefect had all the first years find a seat before saying, "Our head of house will be here shortly to inform you of a few things you will need to know." And with that, he left the room.

That was when everyone started talking. Solaris turned to Draco and said, "Well, the only one we're missing is a Hufflepuff." at the confused look he got, he explained, "There's us, who're Snakes, Granger the Raven, And Longbottom the Lion. The only one we're missing is a Badger."

"What are you talking about?" Blaise asked.

Draco turned to him and said, "Solaris had the great idea to disregard house and blood status in favor of creating an information network throughout the school."

Blaise blinked. "That actually makes sense."

"I know. I was actually surprised that no one's thought of it before. I'm just not sure what my father would think."

"Yeah, I could see that. I don't know how my mother would react either. I guess the only way to find out is to actually go through with it."

They paused for a moment, seemingly remembering that Solaris was there and probably didn't understand anything. "No, go ahead," he told them, "This is very informational."

"What do mean by that?" Malfoy asked.

"It's surprising how much you can learn from just sitting still and listening to others." He thought for a minute. "You can also learn a lot just from watching people too. Although in my case, it's more like using my magic to 'see' them."

"Give us an example." Blaise demanded.

"Okay." They saw Solaris think, get up, walk over to a group of girls, say something, and bring one of them back over.

Draco recognised her. "You're Daphne Greengrass, right?" he asked. She nodded.

Solaris turned to her and said, "My friends want me to demonstrate how I can 'see'. Do you mind if I use you to demonstrate?"

She nodded, and he said, "Good." He seemed to concentrate for a moment, before saying, "You're very pretty. You have brown hair, and green eyes." He seemed to pause again, as if thinking about something. "You have a sister, don't you?"

She looked surprised, but nodded. "Going by your heartbeat when I mentioned her," Solaris continued, "I'm guessing she's got some sort of curse on her? Probably discovered relatively recently."

Daphne looked straight at him. "A blood curse." she spoke for the first time that evening. "Inherited from an ancestor. How'd you know?"

Solaris gave her a reassuring smile before saying, "Given that I was raised by a gorgon, and met a few basilisks, I know a thing or two about genetic curses."

She seemed about to say something, but changed her mind. Solaris continued, "I mean, why else would I be wearing a blindfold?"

"Good point." she replied.

That was when Snape entered. "Good evening, students. It seems that the headmaster forgot to mention a few things. First, the forbidden forest is forbidden. You'll know which forest it is because it's the only one on school grounds. Second, the third-floor corridor on the left hand side is only for people who want to die horribly."

"I want to die horribly!" one of the first years shouted.

Snape looked over in the direction the voice came from. "Regardless of whether or not that was a joke, I still have to report that to the headmaster. Now, where was I, oh yes. Slytherin house will show a united front before the other houses. If you have any disputes with each other, use an out-of-the-way room or the common room. I will not tolerate otherwise.

"I will be calling each of you into my office over the next few weeks, so prepare yourselves." with this being said, he left. The prefect came back into room, and directed them to their rooms.

Solaris was roommates with Draco, Blaise, and another guy named Theodore Nott.

Before they went to sleep, Blaise asked, "How'd you know about her sister?"

He replied, "A guess based on how she was acting."

* * *

Theodore was actually a pretty nice guy. He sometimes joined in the conversation with them. He wasn't like most purebloods, but that could've been due to his short time in close proximity to Solaris.

Draco was thinking about what had happened over the past week. Nott had sort-of joined them, but not quite. Using the limited observational skills he'd learned from his strange friend, Draco had noticed that said friend tended to latch on to certain people. Mostly those he felt needed his help.

It varied from person to person. He'd even noticed the effects on the people he'd latched on to. Going by what the twins had told him, he'd gotten Percy to come out of his shell and interact more with other people. He'd gotten Blaise to stop caring about what his mother thought of him. His effect on Draco was… interesting. Draco had noticed that, as well as not caring what his father'd thought, he'd started to actually plan ahead. Something he hadn't done much of before.

The first interesting class they'd had that week was Charms. The class had started out learning how to perform the levitation spell, but Solaris's wand had decided to try to be funny. It had apparently chosen to give life to the feathers when Solaris had jokingly said, "Wingardium Automata."

When his feather had actually sprouted small wings and eyes, and started flying around, everyone just stared. Then it had started dive-bombing the students with the sharp end.

* * *

Transfiguration was just as disastrous and just as entertaining. Turning matchsticks into needles didn't seem like something they'd ever need.

When Granger had gotten it right, everyone got frustrated. Solaris had apparently put too much force into his transfiguration. He'd turned the match into a needle all right, he'd also shot the needle across the room, where it embedded itself in Professor McGonagall's glasses frame.

Yeah, they'd gotten ten points removed, but the look on her face was priceless.

* * *

In potions, Professor Snape decided to give a small oral quiz at the beginning of class.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

"Draught of the living Death." Nott answered.

"Correct. Ten points. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"The potions cupboard?" a Gryffindor guessed.

"Not the answer I was looking for, Finnegan. Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Oh, I know this one!" Solaris said suddenly, "It's found in the stomachs of goats."

"Correct. Ten points. What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Neville stuttered, but managed to get out, "There is no difference, Professor."

"Correct, Longbottom. Ten points." he pulled out a board and said, "This is a simple potion to cure boils. Get to work."

He seemed to think for a moment before saying, "Longbottom, state another fact about Wolfsbane."

"It also goes by Aconite, professor."

"Correct. Ten points, and see me after class."

* * *

Defence Against the Dark Arts was a little more normal, even though halfway through class, Solaris had winced.

"What was that about?" Draco asked him after class.

"My scar hurt."

Draco looked at him. "What scar?"

Solaris said, "Oh, right," pulled back some of his hair, and retreated some of his scales that had covered a lightning bolt shaped scar.

Draco looked at him suspiciously. "I need to talk to you in our room tonight."

* * *

"You're Harry Potter, Aren't you?"

"Is the scar really that famous?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. well, I'm not Harry anymore. I haven't been for years now."

"I'm guessing you want us to keep it a secret?" Blaise interrupted.

"Please. I don't want any misunderstandings or nosy questions."

"We understand." Nott stated what they'd been thinking.


	10. Chapter 10: Flying Practice

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do, however, own the random species of reptiles that I create, as well as Parseltongue name translations.

Chapter 10: Flying Practice

"Get up." The voice had been bugging Solaris for a while. "If you don't get up, you won't get food."

It took Draco about five seconds to realise that Solaris was no longer in bed. "Did you guys see that?" he asked Blaise and Theo.

"See what?" Theo replied.

"Exactly. If I didn't know better, I would've said he apparated."

* * *

"What took you guys so long?"

"How'd you get up here so fast?" Blaise asked.

"You mentioned food." Solaris replied as he ate a piece of chicken.

"I've been wondering. Why don't you eat anything except meat?" Theo asked.

"Being raised by a gorgon and a dragon will do that to a person."

There was a bubble of silence around them as everyone registered what had just been said. In an attempt to get conversations started again, Draco said, "You know, we have flying lessons today."

"On brooms?" Solaris asked.

"Of course, how else would we fly?"

"Pass."

"Why not?" Theo asked.

"Not a big fan of brooms. Weasleys' can confirm that."

"I'm sorry," The boys heard from behind them. They turned around and saw Professor Snape. "Flying practice is mandatory."

"Dang it."

* * *

They were standing in a line across from the Gryffindors. Solaris was across from Neville. A woman with short gray hair and the eyes of a hawk.

Draco nudged Solaris. "Stop staring at the teacher."

Solaris looked away. "Sorry, it's the eyes. They look like a hawk's."

"I don't see wh…." Draco paused for a moment. "Oh. It's the snake in you isn't it."

"Yep."

"Got it."

After Madam Hooch had explained the directions, They tried to summon their brooms.

"Up." Solaris's broom flew into his hand on the first try. Draco's did as well. It took everyone else a few tries to get their brooms, but once everyone had theirs, Madam Hooch continued with the instructions.

Everyone had been flying for a while, when Neville's broom started flying all over the place. Madam Hooch had everyone land while she attempted to get his broom back under control. After he had crashed, he'd been taken to the Hospital wing. The rest of the students got a warning not to fly while she was gone.

Solaris saw one of the Slytherin girls, Pansy Parkinson, he thought he remembered, pick up something from where Neville had landed. "Look at this," she said, "Longbottom dropped a remembrall."

Solaris walked over before anyone else could, and said, "I recommend that you hand that over before anyone gets hurt, Pansy."

"What are you going to do about it?" she said as she climbed on her broom and lifted off.

Solaris was about to unfurl his wings and take off after her, when someone hit him in the head with a broom. "Forgetting something?" He turned and saw Ron holding out the broom.

"Thanks." he said as he took the broom. He went into the air, and started chasing after Pansy. After about two minutes of chasing, Draco and Blaise joined in. after two more minutes of that, Pansy panicked, and threw the remembrall at a group of teachers that had just come out of the castle. Draco got there first, and accidentally used his broom to deflect it upwards.

Blaise got to it next, and accidentally diverted it with his broom too. It was headed towards a window when Solaris caught it. As the three of them landed (Pansy had landed when everyone was distracted), McGonagall came rushing out. She grabbed the three of them, and went to find Snape for punishment.

After explaining the situation, she left them alone with Snape. After a few moments, he said, "Fifteen points will be taken from Slytherin for disobeying rules. As further punishment, you all will report to the Quidditch pitch tomorrow after classes.

* * *

"Hey, Hermione!" Solaris called on his way to the field. "What's a group of snakes called?"

She eyed him curiously. "Why?"

"I don't know, I was just wondering."

"Alright. A group of snakes can be known as a den, bed, pit, knot, or nest."

"Or pricks." he heard a passing Gryffindor mutter.

* * *

"Why don't we come up with a name for us?" Solaris asked his friends as they waited for Snape. Theo had decided to tag along to watch them suffer. Jerk.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"I mean, similar to the legendary Marauders."

"Oh."

"I asked Granger what a group of snakes was called. I think the one that fits most would be knot."

"The Knot," Theo said aloud, "It's simple, and kind of catchy. I like it."

"Should we also come up with codenames like the Marauders did?" Blaise asked.

Solaris thought about it for a minute. "Sure, why not. You can be Boa."

"Why Boa?"

"Because we're snakes, so I thought it would be appropriate. Besides, it fits you. Draco can be Viper, Theo can be Python, and I can be Cobra. We could also call the Common the Den."

"They definitely fit," they heard behind them. Turning around, they saw the Slytherin Quidditch team walking towards them.

"No way." Theo said. "That's completely unfair."

"Snape told us that we had some new players waiting for us here." Marcus Flint said. "A seeker, and two beaters." He looked at Theo for a moment before asking, "How good are you? We could really use a new Keeper as well."

By the end of the day, the four of them were extremely tired, but couldn't wait to see the looks on the Gryffindor's faces at the end of the week.


	11. Chapter 11: Quidditch

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do, however, own the random species of reptiles that I create, as well as Parseltongue name translations.

 **AN - Gem: Sorry about the long wait, I've been a little stumped, and working on other things.**

Chapter 11: Quidditch

They had somehow managed to avoid the other houses learning about the new first-year players. Draco had no idea how, but he was grateful. He couldn't wait to see the looks on the Gryffindors' faces when they found out.

* * *

"I told my father, and he bought the whole team Nimbus 2000's," Draco said on their way to breakfast. "They should arrive right before the game."

"Wicked." Theo replied.

"Like I keep saying, I'm not too fond of the brooms."Solaris said.

"Is it the height?" Blaise asked.

"No, I'm fine with the height. The brooms just feel kind of restricting."

"What would you rather use?" Theo asked.

"I don't know. I'm not supposed to talk about what I'd rather use." There were a few moments of silence as they entered the Great Hall and sat down. "I want you guys to know, if I jump off my broom for any reason, grab me," he continued.

"I don't see the likeliness of that happening," Blaise said, "but sure."

* * *

After a brief pep talk from Flint, they walked out onto the field. As soon as the Gryffindors' saw them, they started laughing. People even heard the Weasley twins say, "No fair!"

Madam Hooch told them, "I want a nice, clean game from all of you," glancing at the Slytherin team, before releasing the quaffle.

The first notable part of the game was when the Gryffindors accidentally created a new move. One of the chasers was cornered by the Slytherin team and panicked. He threw the quaffle at the first person he saw wearing his team's colors.

That person turned out to be Fred. Fred saw the quaffle headed at him and panicked, hitting it towards another Gryffindor player. It turned out to be George, who also panicked. George hit the quaffle, and it went through the first goal hoop, bounced off the stands, went backwards through the third goal, hit the keeper in the back of the head, and went through the second goal hoop.

Everyone would later refer to it as the Weasley Shuffle.

After about five more minutes of playing, Solaris's broom started jerking around uncontrollably. As he was getting jerked around, he felt a small object whizz by, and leaped after it. He kept track of it as he heard Draco shout, "Come on!" before Solaris felt him grabbing his arm.

"Down," he told him. Draco was hesitant, but did it anyway. Solaris let go of Draco, but held onto the broom, hanging from the front. "Left." Draco saw what he saw, and followed his instructions.

They were almost to the snitch when Draco's broom started jerking. Solaris swung and let go, caught the snitch in the middle of a flip, and caught onto Blaise's broom. Then the whistle sounded the end of the game.

Apparently, that became a move called the Ballistic Missile, although the four of them couldn't figure out why.

* * *

"Professor Flitwick?"

The Charms teacher looked up from grading homework to see who had stayed after class to talk to him. "What can I help you with, Solaris?"

"Do you know of any books where I could learn about the charms on brooms?"

"Absolutely!" The dwarf always liked being asked questions. "I would suggest _Enchantments in Magical Sports_ by Aerin DeFace."

"Thank you, professor."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Blaise asked, because his classmate was never known to study.

"Researching broom charms."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"So I don't have to use a broom."

"How would that work?" Theo joined in.

"I'll get a teacher or an older student to help me put the enchantments on some clothes."

"You really don't like brooms that much?" Draco was amused.

Solaris finally looked up at them. "It's not that. With the clothes instead of a broom, I'll be able to fly more naturally."

"By naturally, you mean…"Blaise trailed off.

"It'll be more graceful, and feel more natural for me."

"Okay."

 **AN - Gem: Tell me if you get the pun in the author's name.**

 **AN - Gem: If Solaris/Harry seems to be able to see at times, he's just that good. He also lifted up his blindfold briefly to read, making sure no one saw it.**

 **AN - Gem: To** **those** **of you wondering where Svils the snake went, he'll be reappearing in the next chapter. We forget about him sometimes.**

 **an - scp: hey, it's me. um, here's a riddle for you "ravenclaws": the more there is, the less you see. what could i be? answer in a reply. i will reveal the answer in my author's note for chapter 16.**


	12. Chapter 12: Halloween

Languages: English, _Parseltongue_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do, however, own the random species of reptiles that I create, as well as Parseltongue name translations.

Chapter 12: Halloween

" _Szilzis, get up._ "

"Leave me alone, Blaise," the half-asleep Slytherin said.

"I didn't say anything," the boy replied.

Solaris sat up. "Then who…" he trailed off as he saw the silver snake lying on his bed.

" _About time you woke up. I've been trying for hours._ " Svils complained.

" _Hey, where'd you get off to?_ " he asked the snake.

" _That third floor section that the mean one told us was off-limits._ "

" _Oh, anything interesting?_ "

" _Nothing much. A cerberus, some Venomous Tentacula, and a room of flying keys. I couldn't get past there._ "

" _Okay, thanks for telling me. I'll be sure to check it out later._ "

"Care to fill the rest of us in?" Blaise asked.

"Fill you in on what?"

"You've got the look." Draco told him.

"What look?"

"The look that means you heard some unusual information and are about to do something stupid." Theo added.

"How do you guys know about that look?"

The three of them stood and stared at him for a minute before they all said, "Forest."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that."

* * *

Flashback: about two months earlier:

Fred and George walked up to Solaris with a smile. "We just heard something we thought you'd be interested in."

"Why would you think I would want to hear it?"

"Because it will be fun." George told him. "I was in detention with Professor Quirrell last night, and he told me that there were acromantula in the Dark Forest."

"Okay," Solaris was getting skeptical.

"Apparently," Fred joined in, "Acromantula venom does **Not** mix well with Basilisk venom. I managed to learn that in my detention with Snape last night."

The twins saw a strange look appear on the boy's face. "Exactly what happens?" he asked.

Shortly after lunch, Draco was walking around the Black Lake when he heard a big explosion. His head jerked around to where it had come from. He saw part of the Forbidden Forest on fire, and three flaming projectiles flying through the air towards him. They landed in the lake with a big splash.

As the three climbed out, Draco saw that his friend and the Weasley twins were… glowing?

"Stupid peeves," Solaris said, "Why did he coat my sword in ectoplasm?"

"Well," one Weasley said.

"Now we know how big of an explosion we get by mixing them," the other finished.

* * *

"How could you forget about that?" Blaise was entering rant mode. "You were glowing for a whole month afterwards! I don't even **want** to know where you got the other doses of Basilisk venom! And that actually scares me!"

"Oh, look at the time!" Solaris said quickly. "Breakfast is almost over."

* * *

"Hey padma."

The girl looked up from her dinner, and saw the strangest boy in the school. "Hi, Solaris." Unfortunately, being friends with Granger meant exposure to this boy.

"Do you know where Hermione is?" he asked politely.

"She's in the second-floor bathrooms." she responded. She'd learned to be polite to him, unlike some unfortunate early… casualties.

"Why?"

"Parkinson said something about her teeth today, and she's been crying in there since."

Before he could sit down again, the doors to the Great Hall burst open, with Professor Quirrell running in yelling, "Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know," before fainting.

Everyone started panicking before Dumbledore yelled "Silence!" to quiet them down. "Now, I want the prefects to lead their houses to their respective dormitories. We will send your heads of house to notify you all when the troll has been caught."

"But, headmaster!" someone called out. "The Slytherin dormitories are **in** the dungeons."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that."

There was a few minutes of arguing between the teachers as to where they would send them, when Solaris noticed something.

"Oh, no!" All the teachers looked at him when he said this. "Boa, Viper, Python, come with me, quick!"

As the four of them ran out of the Great Hall to a confused audience, he explained, "It's not in the dungeons. We have to warn the people who didn't hear the Professor's message!"

"You know where it is, don't you, Cobra?" Viper asked. "Let's go after it."

"I agree." Boa added.

"It's headed to the second floor bathroom." Cobra told them. "Granger's there."

They reached the door, and tried getting through a few times, to no avail. "It's spelled against boys." Python said.

Viper smiled. "I've got it." he turned to Cobra. "I'm borrowing your spell. Wingardium Automata!"

The door burst off its hinges, grew wings, eyes and a mouth, and flew into the bathroom. They saw Hermione cowering in front of the troll in what remained of the door immediately flew at it and attempted to bite its arm.

It was enough of a distraction that the troll smashed it with is club, so Hermione scrambled over to hide under the sinks.

Cobra drew his sword with a flourish, further distracting the troll from what he was doing with his other hand. What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion to the four students and the arriving teachers who were watching.

Cobra slashed out with his free hand, covered in scales, and cut the troll. Then, he sliced in the same spot with his sword, before jabbing something else in, and leaping in front of Hermione.

The troll was about to turn around, when everyone saw that the cut was glowing red, like lava. They had just enough time to find cover before it exploded.

The teachers stared in shock at the troll blood all over the place. Filch could be heard whining about it for the next few days.

Theo walked up to the troll's club and picked it up. The kid was deceptively strong. "I'm going to keep this," he said before leading his friends to their room.

 **Friendly reminder: Boa - Blaise**

 **Viper - Draco**

 **Python - Theo**

 **Cobra - Harry**


	13. Chapter 13: Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do, however, own the random species of reptiles that I create, as well as Parseltongue name translations.

Chapter 13: Aftermath

The four of them sat in Dumbledore's office, listening to their teachers argue about what to do with them.

"They should be expelled!" Mcgonagall was saying.

"That is up to me, is it not?" Snape retaliated.

"Unless Albus decides they should be!"

"And why would he do that? As far as I recall, they acted in defense of their fellow student, and displayed a great deal of skill and courage than most people, including your lions."

"Then that means they were put in the wrong house." Mcgonagall said triumphantly."

"You are incorrect, Minerva." Everyone stared at Dumbledore as he spoke for the first time that night. "It was a very calculated move that likely impressed most of the school."

Mcgonagall spluttered before saying, "What do you mean, Albus?"

"They left the Great Hall in front of the whole school, knowing there was a troll on the loose. They disregarded their personal safety to warn a friend that was not even in their house, but in fact in Ravenclaw. That sort of loyalty is what Hufflepuffs are known for, and admire. Am I correct?"

"When you put it that way," Mcgonagall was starting to sulk like Snape.

Viper paled. "We forgot to take one thing into account though." The teachers all looked over as he said this. Cobra and Python paled as well, before Viper said, "Common sense."

"He's gonna blow!" Python called as the three ran out of the room, followed by a ranting, angry Italian promising that no one would find the bodies.

* * *

"Do you know why I called you in here?" Severus addressed the four students that almost everyone in the school now called The Knot.

"Halloween?" the blond asked.

"Not entirely. I feel that you have inflicted appropriate punishment on each other."

"Is it about the week Solaris was missing?" The one with olive-skin asked.

"Now that you mention it, I was wondering about that, but no."

"Is this about what happened in Filch's office last week?" the blindfolded person asked.

"Again, no."

"You've finally gotten around to the last of the interviews you mentioned on the first night."

"Correct, Mr. Nott. You cannot possibly know how much work teachers have to grade."

"About seven weeks worth in one?" Cobra guessed.

"That was not an invitation."

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now, as punishment for Filch's office, you will have to do some additional potion making for Madam Pomphrey."

The four nodded their heads.

* * *

Christmas was coming around, and Draco wasn't sure if he wanted to go home. His mother would want to see him, but his father would probably ignore him. Or worse, he would yell at him for 'associating with those lesser beings' and lock him in the East Wing of Malfoy Manor, where it would be freezing.

He groaned, and heard his friend ask, "Not looking forward to seeing your father?"

"Yeah, it's not going to end well."

Blaise said, "If I didn't have to go home, I'd mail my mother and say that I have to stay to finish establishing an alliance with another well known family."

"Why do you have to go home?" Draco asked.

"My mother's getting married again."

"Another victim for the Black Widow? I almost feel bad for the idiot."

Blaise thought for a moment before asking, "Have you told your father we're friends."

"Well, he knows that I'm friends with Cobra, and I've mentioned Python."

"Then say that you're finalising an alliance between you, me, and Theo if he stays."

Theo walked up then and said, "Where's Cobra?"

Hermione heard him, and told them, "I heard him say something about the third floor this morning."

The four paled when they realised what Solaris was going to do.

They managed to catch him before he went in.

 **Reminder of who's who:**

 **Boa - Blaise  
Viper - Draco  
Python - Theo Nott  
Cobra - Harry**


	14. Chapter 14: A Dragon and Some Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do, however, own the random species of reptiles that I create, as well as Parseltongue name translations.

Chapter 14: A Dragon and Some Fun

After somehow managing to convince Cobra to put off looking in the third-floor corridor until after winter break, Draco got a letter from his mother telling him that he had to come home.

It was the last day of classes before the break. The Slytherins were walking back to the castle after herbology when Cobra stopped. After a minute, he broke into a run towards Hagrid's hut.

Cobra pounded on the door. "Hand it over, Hagrid!"

"No! 'e's mine!" came the reply from inside.

"You don't have the resources to take care of her." Viper looked at the other two in confusion. They had no answer. "At least if you give her to me, I can give her a good home."

"You can't 'ave 'im."

"She's female, Hagrid."

"Well, you still can't 'ave 'er."

"At least let me see her."

There was a considerable pause, before the half-giant replied, "Fine." He opened the door and let the four of them inside.

The first thing they all noticed was the baby dragon. "Why do have a dragon, Hagrid?" Boa asked.

"I won the egg off a fella in the pub a few weeks ago. I hatched it in 'ere just yesterday."

"What he meant," Draco interrupted, "was why do have one, when it's illegal to own dragons?"

"I don't care." Hagrid was starting to get angry. "I've always wanted one, so I'm not giving 'er up."

Then, they all heard a miniature explosion, so they quickly turned around and saw… Cobra playing with the baby dragon. More accurately, he was play fighting with it. It was breathing small fireballs at him, and he… blew smoke into its face.

After seeing this, Hagrid asked, "What'd you mean earlier? 'Bout givin' 'er a good home?"

"I was going to suggest letting me take her over the break, so I could introduce her to a few other dragons." He looked off into space and said, "I've always wanted a little sister."

As they were leaving, Cobra asked, "By the way, what's her name? She's too young to talk."

"Norbert."

"She'll be Norberta then. Because that's a much more feminine name for her."

* * *

They had about a week between the end of classes, and the beginning of break. When everyone woke up to find snow outside, no one could've predicted what would happen.

The whole school was outside making snowmen, throwing snowballs, and similar things. Quirrel was walking around with snowballs hitting the back of his head like heat-seeking missiles. All hell broke loose when Cobra threw a snowball at Viper, who dodged. The snowball ended up hitting Hermione in the face.

She retaliated by throwing one back, but he dodged, so it bounced off of Cedric Diggory and hit Parvati Patil. That was when everyone split into their houses, built forts, and had a snow war. Even the teachers joined in.

"We're pinned down!" Viper yelled to Cobra. "The Badgers and Ravens have joined forces!" They were a week in, and the war would end right before dinner.

"Everyone, Give me snowballs!" within a few minutes, there was a large pile of them at his feet. Cobra pointed his wand and said, "Frozenius Granitus." when the snowballs looked like they were ice balls, he said, "I think that worked. Let me see."

He threw a snowball out the window of their snow fort, and hit Ernie MacMillan. Everyone watched as it hit him, and he turned into an ice sculpture. "Sweet, it worked! Start throwing!" pretty soon, Hogwarts had a nice collection of statues out front, and the Slytherin snow fort had a quaint little labyrinth to distract the Gryffindors with.

Needless to say, Slytherin won with overwhelming odds.


	15. Chapter 15: Christmas Exploits

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do, however, own the random species of reptiles that I create, as well as Parseltongue name translations.

Chapter 15: Christmas Exploits

Nothing interesting happened on the train. They said their goodbyes and went their own ways.

Solaris bounced over to his mother and asked, "Where's mum?"

"She's sick, so she couldn't come."

"Okay. Let's hurry home, so I can tell both of you about what's happened at school!"

* * *

"Theodore Nott, what is that hideous thing on your back?" his mother demanded.

"A souvenir," he responded. ""From a troll attack on Halloween."

"I cannot allow my son to walk around with such an unsightly weapon," his father said.

"Thank you for listening to reason," his mother told her normally odd and stubborn husband.

"You should have the much more elegant version of it: the warhammer!" his father finished, to his mother's dismay. Theo just smiled and followed them to the apparition point.

* * *

Draco knocked on his father's office door. "Come in," he heard the reply.

"You wanted to see me, father?"

"Yes, Draco." The man was sitting at his desk with his hands folded in front of him. "Would you like to explain why I have gotten reports of you associating with mudbloods and non- Slytherins?"

"Father, thanks to those "associations" I now have a wide and accurate information network inside of the school, as well as connections to certain areas of the muggle world that I think will be useful in the future."

"Very well." The man looked surprised. "What about that half-breed?"

Draco smiled, "He has been an interesting source of entertainment and trivia."

"What is trivia?"

"Small, random facts."

"Oh. I will continue to monitor you, so don't disappoint me."

"Yes, father." Before he left, Draco let out a small hiss. You pick up a bit of Parseltongue from hanging around someone who speaks it fluently.

"What was that?" his father demanded.

"Nothing." He closed the door and smiled. Time to work on that secret project he'd barely been able to work on at school.

* * *

Blaise stood in the dueling hall, rapier at the ready. His opponent moved first.

After a long battle, Blaise had lost. His opponent pulled off his mask and said, "You're a quick learner, but you still have a long way to go."

He helped Blaise up as he replied, "Thanks, Uncle Phil." Blaise smiled. Of course his mother would marry a man who came from a family known for their swordfighting.

* * *

"Will this do it?" Szilzis looked up at the werewolf that was helping him with his enchanting. Since he had arrived, the council had decided to allow a few of the more reluctant werewolves to establish a colony there.

"No." He pointed at a section, "Change it here if you want it to go smoothly. Change it here," he pointed at another section, "if you want to improve your maneuvering."

"Like this?" he asked.

"Close." he pointed at another section, "What are these for?"

"Adjusting speed."

"I've never seen those kinds of runes."

"They're Draconic."

"The Dragon language?"

"Yeah, it has a lot of runes that other languages can't hope to get close to."

"Okay, they'll probably work, then. Just make sure I'm not around when you test them, in case they don't. Different languages tend to clash."


	16. Chapter 16:Exploits

_Parseltongue_ , English

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do, however, own the random species of reptiles that I create, as well as Parseltongue name translations.

Chapter 16: Back to School

" _No._ " Khissara's answer was very firm.

" _But why not?_ " Szillzis almost whined.

The dragon in human form pinched her nose and asked, " _Exactly_ _ **why**_ _do you need a dagger with acromantula venom?_ "

" _Because exploding things are fun to watch?_ " he guessed.

" _It's still a no. In fact, I'm even less likely to let you have one._ "

After thinking for a minute, her son replied, " _What if I make my own?_ "

" _If you can make your own without help from anyone, you can keep it._ "

" _Awesome!_ "

Transforming back to her usual form, Khissara asked, " _How are you on your transformation?_ "

" _I'm doing pretty good, but I still can't do it all at once._ " he said, beginning his own transformation.

* * *

Draco opened the compartment door to see Solaris lying on a seat tied up, with duct tape over his mouth. "I'm not sure I want to know."

He heard mumbling from the boy. He smiled. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you. If you don't want to say anything, I'll just sit here and study."

There was a loud mumbling before the boy gave up.

Blaise walked in a short while later, saw the ropes, and walked out.

Theo came in and didn't seem to notice. He sat down on him and said, "The seats feel different than I remember."

Draco tried to suppress a smile.

As the train left, Blaise came back in. "You're sitting on someone." he told his friend.

"Oh." he stood up, positioned Solaris so he was sitting, and sat back down.

They sat in awkward silence for a minute before Theo asked, "Why's he tied up?"

"I don't know," Blaise replied.

At the same time, Draco said, "I thought one of you did it."

They sat in silence for another minute before, "Should we keep him like this?"

"Yes," the two replies were.

Then, Hermione walked in. and they heard a three syllable mumble from the prisoner. "Why is he tied up?"

"No clue."

"How long are we going to keep him like this?"

"At least until the train stops."

"Okay."

* * *

During dinner, Solaris surprised them when he said, "Do you guys know where I can learn about making goblin silver?"

"Harry, why do want to know how to make goblin silver?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Because I've been told the only way I get a dagger is if I make it myself, and I thought this way would be fun."

"I don't know of anything, but you might want to check Nockturn Alley," Theo told him.

"My family library might have a few things, but I'd have to check," Blaise said. "I'll owl my mother tomorrow and tell you when I have a reply."

"Awesome."

* * *

"What is it?" Everyone stood around Solaris's bed, staring at the package.

"I'm not sure," Harry said. "Someone read the note."

"'Your father left this in my care,'" Blaise read, "'I hope you can put it to good use. Use it well.' That's all it says."

The three watched as their roommate cautiously opened the package to reveal a cloak. On a whim, he put it on. Hearing exclamations, he asked, "What is it?"

"You're invisible."

"Really? I was given an invisibility cloak? Awesome!"

The others saw his grin and sighed. "We're doing it tonight, aren't we?" Draco asked, to which he got a nod in return.

 **an - scp: the answer for the question from chapter 11 is darkness.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Third Floor (Finally)

Chapter 17: The Third Floor (Finally)

Draco gulped. "Are we sure we want to do this? If anything goes wrong, you know what Blaise will do."

The three that weren't Blaise shuddered. "We should be fine," Solaris told them. "I know what the first few obstacles are, Courtesy of my Silver scout."

They opened the door, and Theo deployed the enchanted flute to put the dogs to sleep. As soon as they heard snores, they entered. They had a bit of difficulty moving the paw, but eventually uncovered the trapdoor.

"Next up is Devil's Snare, so don't move, no matter what."

After passing through that, they came to the room with the keys.

They stared at each other and the keys for a while, trying to figure out which key it was. "Maybe You can use your magic to find it?" Python suggested to Cobra.

"Oh." He seemed to focus for a minute before his robes glowed green and he floated up and grabbed a key.

"I see that your studying has paid off," Viper remarked.

"Test trial complete," was all he said in response.

When they walked into the next room, they saw a gigantic set of Wizard's Chess. "How are we going to get past this?" Viper asked.

That was when two snakes, one silver and one blue, made themselves known. " _We'll go check out the next rooms,"_ the silver one hissed as they slithered off. Cobra relayed the message.

A moment later, the two snakes appeared in a flash of blue light. " _What do you got?"_ Cobra asked the two.

The blue one said, " _The next room has a potion riddle that ignites fire around the entrances when a person enters. There are only two safe potions, apparently: one forward and one back. After that is the last room. It has what appears to be a steel pedestal slowly turning gold with a red stone on it."_

When Cobra had finished translating, Viper said, "That sounds like a Philosopher's Stone!"

They were silent for a minute before Boa asked, "Should we grab it?"

There was another moment of silence before Cobra said, "Zarkel, jump everyone back to the common room. Then jump to the last room to pick me up." The blue snake nodded, and teleported the three out before they could protest.

Solaris armored himself in his scales and made his way past the army of stone. Once in the next room, he simply walked through the fire, hardly feeling it through the scales.

 **Translations: Zarkel - Jumper**

 **Friendly reminder: Boa - Blaise**

 **Viper - Draco**

 **Python - Theo**

 **Cobra - Harry**

 **AN - Gem: If anyone has any ideas about something that should happen, please let me know. I'm a little busy, stumped, and distracted at the moment, so I would appreciate any help you guys are willing to give.**

 **AN - Gem: Also, I'll post some of my other ideas on my page. Let me know if you guys would like to see any of them.**


End file.
